


Bound By The Stars

by Mitziwho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Reader, I really don't know what else to tag tbh, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitziwho/pseuds/Mitziwho
Summary: You and Genji are bound by the stars, to find each other no matter where and when and what life you live.





	Bound By The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is imagined as a female and might be a little self indulgent, and characters maybe be a little out of character.

This chapter is a prologue to set the scene for the rest of the story that is to come.  
Long ago, when the universe was born, two stars were came to be.  
Those two stars fell in love with each other and lived a wonderful life together orbiting each other, but their love turned into heartbreak as soon as one of the stars died very early into its lifespan. The other star was devastated that its love had died so early, it lived for what could be seen as centuries without its dearest beloved. The star could only take so many years of devastation before it was too much and ended its own existence as well.

But not all was lost, the other stars knew that one of the stars would die, so before one of the stars deaths, they set a bond to both of the stars, a bond of love so that they may be drawn to each other and fall in love once again. 

Their souls went all around the galaxy, to various planets and fell in love with each other until their lifespan was over. Until one day, their souls came to earth. 

A young man named Genji, one of the heirs of the shimada empire was born. 

The other star, young woman named (Name here). 

There is no overwatch in this universe, only Starwatch, their main base is called Gibraltar (Very original I know) it orbits the moon and keep the solar system safe from anything out of the ordinary. 

Ever since you were little, you've always wanted to join Starwatch as a star charter, to find and discover new stars and constellations, it was your biggest dream of them all.  
So once you were old enough, you set out to studying all about star and constellations, heck, you even talked about that almost everyday because you love them so much! You passed all the tests and exams with flying colours, you had several degrees too. 

Genji, didn't have such a wonderful life, he was struck down and betrayed by his own clan, thankfully, Starwatch found him and gave him a new body, which he hated at first, but came to accept it with the help of zenyatta.

Word got out about Starwatch recruiting you jumped at the chance, to be with Starwatch, that was your biggest dream of all. You signed yourself up and was set to go on a shuttle bound to the Gibraltar space base, you packed all that you needed for the trip, but to be honest, you packed your bags full of all sorts of things. 

You drove with your parents to the shuttle launch site and waved goodbye to them as you came into the hangar.

"All recruits for The Gibraltar Space base please make your way to shuttle Alpha please" An announcer said over the loud speakers, a man a blue uniform came and told you to follow him to the shuttle. "I'll take all your belongings, just make your was inside the shuttle please." Said the man as he took your suitcase. 

You made your way to the entrance of the shuttle and made your way up the ramp, you could feel the excitement building up inside you "Oh my god yessss" you said to yourself, "I really gonna be a part of starwatch!" you were practically shaking with all the excitement. 

"Just take a seat and strap yourself in and we'll be ready to go" A woman in blue said to you. You did as was said and sat down and popped on straps. You had the biggest smile on the planet you could have sworn to yourself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to launch into the atmosphere, you will experience high G-forces and feel a little uncomfortable for a while, which should quickly disperse once we leave it, I hope you're all strapped in back there because we're about to go." 

You let out a little squee of glee as you heard you're leaving soon but your mood was soiled by the person sitting next to you saying "Pffft, I wouldn't get so excited, they probably won't even accept you in to the base at all."  
You looked away in sadness, "Wow, thanks for helping my self esteem you expired coupon, I hope you step on a lego once you get there." you said inside your mind.

"We are go in 10...9....8....7....6....5.....4.....3.... 2.... .....1...."  
AND LIFT OFF. You were off, the force of the Gs were set upon you there were so harsh that you passed out.

You awoke later still strapped in to your seat. You peaked out the window and saw the earth right before your very eyes. "Wow..." You said amazed. "it's beautiful isn't it?" You gasped at the sudden voice and turned your head in the direction and the lady in blue was standing there.  
"It is..." You responded. "It's not everyday you see these things, it's like a once in a lifetime thing." "Definitely."  
You admired the earth for a little while more before a voice on the speakers pulled you away. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties, but it's nothing we haven't dealt with before." Someone shouted in a panicked voice "We're gonna die out here!" The lady rushed over to calm the screaming woman. The shuttle shook and rumbled. Fear crept up on you, were you really about to die?  
The shuttle shook and then a loud bang came from behind you and then the whole shuttle stopped. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems we're experiencing engine failure, nothing too big, we've got engineers on board to deal with this kind of thing." 

"Remain in your seats until we have arrived!!" The lady shouted "Everything in under control!" but was it really?

Engineers pass you by to get to the engines, you sat there for what seemed like hours, but the shuttle didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. You began to think of home, your parents, your pets... You seemed tired, so you fell asleep...

 

You woke to the sound of a loud bang and find the emergency red lights on and yourself floating strapped in your seat... "What the hell?" You looked down at your straps and then looked around to see a bunch of bodies floating around... "Am I the only one left?" You quickly unplugged the straps holding you in place, you floated around "Hello?!" you shouted. No response, you check the pilots cabin and find the pilots dead, everyone is dead... you're the only one in a shuttle floating aimlessly in space.... "Fuck.." You look for buttons, buttons to send out a SOS signal so someone can find you. "Hmm, nope, nope, nope, no- wait yes." You press and hold the button and a green flashing light by a microphone is active, so you speak "To anyone who can hear this, I need help, I'm on a small shuttle named alpha in the middle of space, I'm all alone, I'm not sure how much air and food I have left. Please send help ASAP" you let your finger go of the button and find the "Repeat" button next to the SOS button so you press it. You make your way to the back to find some food. "Now to wait, I'd better conserve food and air while I'm at it"

It had been weeks since you sent out the SOS signal, but still no sign of any rescue, you were running out of time, food was low and so was your air, you could feel that time was ticking slowly to your death... You floated aimlessly waiting... waiting....

 

(On Space base Gibraltar) 

"Captain Amari, we've picked up a distress signal coming from a shuttle stranded." A young man reported.

"Play it." She responed.

*Automatic replay active*  
"To anyone who can hear this, I need help, I'm on a small shuttle named alpha in the middle of space, I'm all alone, I'm not sure how much air and food I have left. Please send help ASAP." "Wasn't that the shuttle we expected weeks ago?" Reyes pointed out. "Good point, it never arrived..." Jack Morrison responded. "Should we not send someone out there to see if anyone's still there?" Mercy said from behind Ana.. "Unlikely, they're most likely dead by now, this message is weeks old." Reyes said sternly.

"An' what makes you think that?" A man with a cigar shouted... "How did you get here so quickly?" Reyes asked.

"What is going on?" A man in green asked. "Oh, not you too, why don't we invite the whole ship up here while we're at it." 

"Enough!" Ana shouted raising her hand. "Send out a party to investigate the shuttle, find any signs of life and bring them here."

"Will do captain.."


End file.
